The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for forming a part having a dual property microstructure.
Dual material properties can be achieved on the same piece of material by performing multiple heat treat cycles on a piece of material. This can be accomplished either in ovens with parts being cooled or insulated in certain areas, or by using induction heating to heat different areas of the part at different temperatures at the same time to achieve dual property microstructure. Costs to process, equipment expense, and thermal repeatability are all concerns. Having induction generators and the operators to process the material often limits the locations that these processes can take place. This can result in higher cost to process.